Light Of My Life
by ComicKid99
Summary: On the way to spend the holidays with their parents, Fitz has a Christmas surprise for Jemma's.


**For the Tumblr user nerdlove4thewin, enjoy!**

"Fitz, this isn't the way to your mum's house." Jemma noticed as she observed the surroundings passing by the windows of Fitz's car.

"I know, we're taking a little detour." Fitz smiled as he continued driving.

"This makes it our third detour now! Fitz, we shouldn't keep your mum waiting; she's excited to see you! My mum and dad have already been there since this morning." Jemma said.

"She's just as excited to see you as me, Jemma. Besides, I've already let her know we'd get there pretty late and you know our mums natter constantly when we go round each other's homes for Christmas." Fitz explained.

"Well, okay then. First you showed me the windmill, then the frozen lake, and now this. Don't get me wrong, they were all beautiful sights to behold, but I'm getting the feeling that you're just trying to waste a bit of time. It's already getting dark." Jemma noted.

"That's the plan." Fitz grinned cheekily, briefly turning to Jemma.

"Why do you need it to get dark, Fitz?" Jemma asked, slightly concerned.

"No need to worry yourself, Jemma. I just want to show you one more thing. We're just coming up to it now. I promise you'll love it." Fitz said.

"…Okay, I trust you." Jemma smiled as Fitz drove past a sign that she tried to make out but couldn't see too well in the dark.

"Where's this?" Jemma asked.

"Perthshire. You heard of it?" Fitz asked. Jemma smiled to herself, filled with nostalgia.

"I have, as it happens."

"Well, Perthshire really gets into the Christmas spirit. Now you have to close your eyes before you see too much." Fitz said.

"What?"

"Jemma, please!"

A shot of those big blue eyes was more than enough for Jemma to obey. She delicately shut her eyes as Fitz excitedly parked up, got out of the car and walked over to Jemma's side, opening the door and guiding her out by holding her gloved hand in his.

"Keep them shut for a minute." Fitz said, leading Jemma away from the car by keeping her hand firmly in his, making sure she didn't step on any icy patches as she went. Jemma giggled as he continued to lead her down the road.

"This is why you failed orienteering." Jemma laughed.

"Shut up, you." Fitz grinned, coming to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Jemma asked.

"Okay." Fitz said happily.

Jemma opened her eyes and was delighted to see a beautiful old fountain had been decorated with Christmas lights; stars, snowflakes and the words 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' in various whites, golds and blues. It was simply stunning.

"Wow! I ADORE Christmas lights!" Jemma squealed.

"I know you do." Fitz chuckled.

"Leo, this is incredible. They've put so much effort into it!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Turn around." Fitz smiled. Jemma did so and was met with the sight of an archway of Christmas lights, lines of red, green, white and blue all along the stone path. Fitz took Jemma's hand and guided her down the path as she continued to look around in awe, speechless.

At the end of the archway, Jemma's face lit up even more as every single house as far as she could see was decorated in gorgeous lights, making the shapes of sleighs, reindeer, snowmen and more. It looked like some kind of heaven or paradise in Jemma's eyes. She couldn't remember that last time anything had taken her breath away quite so much. Thinking back, she believed the last time that had happened was the day she met a certain Leopold Fitz.

"Wow." Jemma mustered, still looking around and holding Fitz's hand like they were two puzzle pieces that slotted together perfectly.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Jemma shouted, dragging Fitz all the way to the end of the road, where a huge tree stood proudly, it's bare branches covered with white lights. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Glad I showed you now?" Fitz asked.

"God, yes. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Fitz smiled. Jemma smiled back and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." Jemma whispered.

"I think you may be right." Fitz replied happily. They broke apart and Jemma delicately tucked a loose strand of Fitz's hair back under the grey beanie hat he was wearing.

"I can't decide which thing is my favourite. What shines the brightest, do you think?" Jemma asked, looking around again and unable to take the smile off her face.

"…I'm looking at her." Fitz whispered, not sure if Jemma had heard him. She turned to him with a soft look on her face, before smiling, grabbing his coat and pulling him closer until their lips met. At that moment, it began to lightly snow. Eventually, the two broke apart (only because they needed air) and shared a huge smile.

"…Yeah, I think you're my favourite thing here. Or anywhere." Jemma smiled, snatching the beanie off of Fitz's head and wearing it herself with a cheeky smile.

"…Shall we, uh…shall we get to mum's?" Fitz asked, the grin very much still on his face and the bright lights making it clear just how much he was blushing.

"Yeah. We'll have to come back here on the drive home on Boxing Day so I can get some pictures on my camera." Jemma said, not for a moment taking her eyes off Fitz.

"Deal." Fitz smiled, and Jemma kissed him again before grabbing his hand. The two walked back up to the car, deciding that they'd both just experienced the best moment of their lives so far.

"You liked your Christmas surprise then?" Fitz asked.

"I loved it. Good luck topping that; you'll never do it." Jemma replied with a smile.

When they came back the next year and the lights on the tree spelled out 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?', Jemma concluded that he had, in fact, done it.


End file.
